Ashley's Return
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: Ashley Seaver is back and this time, Spencer is not letting her leave. ReidxSeaver romance. Established ReidxSeaver, RossixStrauss, JJxWill, and implied MorganxGarcia and HotchxOC (might become more prominent later on) but this will mainly focus on ReidxSeaver. Please R&R. Rated T, may change as story progresses


**A/N: This story goes out to all of you ReidxSeaver fans! I am with all y'all! They're my fav couple, well, them and JJxWill!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor any of its lovely characters.**

* * *

It was a week after JJ's wedding. Morgan and Garcia just got back from visiting Emily a few days ago, and Blake had practically just joined.

Spencer was sitting on the edge of his desk, talking to Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan. Blake was attempting to be a part of the conversation, but she didn't know who they were talking about so she mainly just listened.

"Hey Pretty Boy...you know the reason Seaver transferred?" Morgan asked in a teasing tone.

Spencer looked up from the book he was reading as they talked, he looked directly at Morgan, "No...why'd she leave?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

Morgan chuckled and looked at Hotch and Rossi. Rossi chuckled as well and Hotch even smiled.

JJ and Garcia walked into the conversation then, "Whatcha guys talking about?" JJ asked

"Morgan is teasing Reid by not telling him why Seaver left." Hotch told her.

JJ smiled, "Oh, Morgan...just tell him."

"Yeah, it isn't nice to tease him...you know he _loved _her." Garcia giggled slightly

"I did not." Spencer defended, though it was obvious he did like Ashley a lot.

"Oh really?" Morgan asked, raising his eyes brows.

JJ shook her head and chuckled, "Just tell him, Morgan."

Morgan sighed and nodded, he looked at Spencer and, with the straightest face he could master, told him, "She left because she couldn't work with you."

Spencer's face fell, "R-really?" he tried to shake it off and hide his feelings, "Oh well."

"Morgan, tell him the whole truth." Hotch said.

Spencer looked up from his book once again, "What? What's the whole truth?" he asked, feeling a slight bit of hope.

"She couldn't work with you because she had a crush on you." Garcia told him.

Spencer frowned, "She did not."

"She did." JJ nodded.

"She told me." Rossi said.

"Really?" Spencer asked, still having a hard time believing it.

Rossi looked at Hotch, then the rest, they all chuckled, all except Blake, who still wasn't sure who Seaver was.

Spencer frowned at them, "What?"

Garcia snorted, "and you're supposed to be a genius."

Spencer frowned deeper, "Hey..."

Strauss walked down the cat walk then, "Agent Hotchner."

Hotch made a slight face before turning to face her, "Ma'am?"

"You think you could make room for one more agent on you team?" Strauss asked

Hotch was surprised by what she was asking, was she really giving his team another agent? He thought she'd want to take away an agent over give him another, "Yeah...of course...who's the agent?"

"Agent Seaver wants to come back to the team." Strauss said.

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Agent Seaver?" Hotch asked, then nodded, "When does she get here?"

"She should be here soon." Strauss told him before walking back to her office.

Morgan chuckled, "Did she just assume you'd want another agent?"

"No, she just assumed he'd want Seaver back on his team." Garcia corrected, smiling as she practically skipped to her office.

"Hear that, Spence? Seaver's coming back." JJ smiled.

"So what? Its not like anything could happen...its against protocal." Spencer said.

JJ frowned slightly, "Well..." she looked for a way around that.

Strauss had over heard, since she hadn't been all the way to her office, "Just keep the romance out of the office, Dr. Reid." she said.

Everyone looked up at her as she continued to walk to her office.

"Did she just..." Morgan started.

"Give Reid permission to date a coworker." Hotch finished.

JJ and Blake were stunned.

Spencer had froze at that, he was smiling like an idiot though.

Rossi just smirked, he'd known that his Erin was making progress with the team, and he was proud of her.

Ashley walked over, "Agent Hotchner." she nodded a hello.

Hotch turned to her, "Agent Seaver...you're desk will be over here." he lead her to her desk.

Spencer snapped out of his frozen state and looked over at Ashley, she was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be, though he believed his memory failed him because she seemed even more beautiful.

Ashley smiled at the team.

Blake walked over, "You must be Agent Seaver."

Ashley nodded, "I am."

"I'm Agent Blake." Blake extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley shook her hand.

Blake returned to her desk after that.

Ashley started to put her stuff in her desk.

"You know, Seaver, if you planned to come back...you should've just stayed here." Morgan teased.

Ashley laughed slightly, "Well, I didn't know I was coming back."

"So why did you?" Morgan asked, leaning against the side of her desk

"What can I say? I missed you guys." Ashley smiled

Morgan nodded, "You mean you missed Reid?"

Ashley's face began to turn red so she turned back to the box she was unloading, her hair hiding her bright cheeks.

Morgan chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, huh?" he walked over to Spencer and patted his back.

Spencer jumped slightly at the pat and looked at Morgan.

Morgan nodded to him and motioned for him to go talk to Ashley

Spencer shook his head and Morgan nodded, staying persistent.

Spencer gave in and walked over to Ashley, "Hi...Seaver." he waved slightly.

Ashley looked up at him, "Oh...hi, Dr. Reid."

"Um...would you want to get coffee sometime?" Spencer asked, he was incredibly nervous, he had never asked a girl out before.

Ashley smiled, "Yeah..." she nodded.

Spencer smiled, "Okay...after work?"

Ashley nodded.

Hotch had gone to his office for a while before returning, "We've got a case." he goes to the conference room

"I guess that coffee will have to wait." Ashley said, she walked with Spencer and the rest to the conference room.

After explaining the case Hotch told them they had 30 minutes before wheels up

* * *

**The next chapter will focus on how Spencer and Ashley work together during a case. This will be a multiple chapter story, and thanks to me New Year's Resolution, I will be updating this once a week.**

**Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts on this.**


End file.
